


You're My Wish

by Marksgasoline



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shooting Stars, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksgasoline/pseuds/Marksgasoline
Summary: "Nayeon beamed a smile up at her and stood on the tips of her toes to reach the taller girl’s face, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.“What was that for?” Jeongyeon asked, hoping her cheeks were red enough from the cool air to hide the blush she felt warming them up.“For always being with me,” she smiled again, looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes. "Nayeon and Jeongyeon watch a meteor shower. That's really it. It's short and fluffy.I'm doing a 100-day writing prompt with my friends and this was my prompt for today, the word was Shooting Star(s)
Relationships: 2YEON, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	You're My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that 2yeon picture, where they're hugging outside, you know the one

“Come on, please!” The older girl stood with her hands clasped together, looking at the younger with big eyes. She was begging and the younger knew this, but even with that knowledge, it still worked every time, and she knew she was doomed from the start. 

“Nayeon, it’s cold out, I don’t want to.” She knew she had already lost, but she still put up a fight anyway. She’s never been able to say no to her, especially with her eyes like that, her bunny teeth poking out from a hidden smile behind a pout. 

“How many chances are you going to get to see a meteor shower like this?” Nayeon asked, pulling at Jeongyeon’s hand. She knew she had won as well when Jeongyeon let her grab her hand and lead her. Jeongyeon followed behind as Nayeon skipped outside to the park across the street. 

The streets were busier than usual, people standing outside anticipating this event that only happened every few years. IT was a heavy tourist spot as well, which didn’t help the crowd, even if it was after midnight. The two found a spot by a park bench, under a soft glowing light. The darkness of the street let the sky light up with all of its stars. 

“See, Jeong, isn’t this beautiful?” Nayeon asked, eyes glued to the sky above her. She stood next to Jeongyeon, their fingers still intertwined. Nayeon leaned into her side, looking up like she was counting the stars above, admiring every one.

“It really is,” Jeongyeon said, but she wasn’t talking about the sky. She watched Nayeon’s face as the older girl continued to watch the sky. She was glad Nayeon was on the right side of her as her head rested against her chest. She didn’t want the older girl hearing how hard her heart was beating. 

“Jeong, it’s cold,” Nayeon said softly, turning to the younger girl next to her. She shivered as the wind blew around them, hugging her arms closer to her body.

“I told you you would want a bigger jacket!” Jeongyeon argued, but her argument meant nothing as she pulled Nayeon closer to her, wrapping her arms around the older girl. Nayeon put her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist, sneaking her arms inside Jeongyeon’s jacket. She rested her head against her chest again and turned her gaze back to the stars and sky above.

Jeongyeon swallowed, trying to keep her breathing steady. She held Nayeon close, keeping her warm.

“Woah, Jeong, did you see that?!” Nayeon excitedly looked up at the taller girl holding her tightly. “That was amazing!” She laid her head back on her chest and looked back up at the sky, hoping to see another.

Jeongyeon couldn’t argue, it really was amazing, her eyes still on the smaller girl hugging her.

“Don’t forget to make a wish,” Nayeon mumbled into her. 

“I don’t need to, you’re already right here.” Jeongyeon said quietly, not able to take her eyes off of her.

“Huh?” Nayeon asked, looking up at her. “You’re not supposed to say your wish out loud, dumby, or it won’t come true. Good thing I didn’t hear you!” Nayeon playfully hit Jeongyeon’s lower back, where her hands were still resting, still hugging the taller girl for warmth.

Jeongyeon just smiled and looked up at the night sky for the first time that night. Right as she looked up, another shooting star passed by. She closed her eyes and made a silent wish. She gently rested her head against Nayeon’s.

“Thank you for standing out here with me tonight,” Nayeon said with a yawn. They had stood outside for over an hour and their faces were red from the cold. Jeongyeon’s fingers were almost numb, but she didn’t care. She continued to hold on to Nayeon. She’d stay out here all night if that’s what Nayeon wanted. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” Jeongyeon said, pulling Nayeon closer for more warmth as both shivered, a slight breeze pushing past them. Nayeon beamed a smile up at her and stood on the tips of her toes to reach the taller girl’s face, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“What was that for?” Jeongyeon asked, hoping her cheeks were red enough from the cool air to hide the blush she felt warming them up.

“For always being with me,” she smiled again, looking into Jeongyeon’s eyes. 

Jeongyeon had to look away before she did something she’d regret and ruin their friendship, no matter how badly she wanted to kiss her right then and there. She turned her head towards the ground beside them, but Nayeon’s hand snuck out of Jeongyeon’s jacket and cupped the younger girl's face, turning her back to look at her. She kept their gazes locked for a minute before she reached up on her tippy toes again and slowly leaned in, giving time for Jeongyeon to back away if she wanted to. She didn’t, she stood still and closed her eyes, preparing for what she’s been waiting years for. Nayeon’s lips landed softly on hers as another shooting star shot through the sky. Jeongyeon’s heart felt like fireworks were exploding inside of her at their first touch. Nayeon tasted of the coffee she had earlier to keep her awake for the meteor shower, with a hint of vanilla lip balm. Jeongyeon smiled into the kiss, never wanting to pull away, and she could feel Nayeon smile back. 

They pulled apart after a minute, Jeongyeon’s eyes still closed. Nayeon bit her bottom lip and went back to standing flat on the ground. 

“My wish came true,” Nayeon said as Jeongyeon opened her eyes. A soft smile on her lips now. 

“You’re my wish,” Jeongyeon said, taking her hand from Nayeon’s back and lacing her fingers with hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I write too much angst so this is to make up for it.  
> follow me on twt @marksgasoline


End file.
